


It's So Cold

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [12]
Category: Markiplier - Freeform - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric missed Matthew, Hurt/Comfort, Matthew and his egos, The Void, Void Creatures, Void Pet Bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: The Manor sometimes got a little cold when Matthew had been away for a little long but it wasneveras cold asthatuniverse had been. Eric very much wished he didn't knowwhyit was so cold. Having Bug around helped a little. He was perfectly happy to curl on the couch.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark Fischbach & Eric Derekson, Mark Fischbach & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark and his egos - Relationship
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	It's So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric was so very cold and missed Matthew very much. Bug helped make the cold lessen, even if a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, yes I know its been forever since I last updated but I've been busy with school and trying to get over the death of a pet. This story was partly inspired by LamisLuck asking for a fluff story involving Eric. I had intended on writing a fluff piece involving Eric and Matthew after reading another story which I currently can't remember the name of. 
> 
> I didn't intend on adding Bug in but he sort of made himself apart of the story. I do not own Bug, he belongs to the amazingly talented owner of a server I recently joined. It's taken me the better part of 6 or 7hrs to get this story completed. I'm not completely happy with how I wrote Bug, mostly because I don't know too much about him and I'm too nerves to ask the owner of the server. 
> 
> Ryan - Google Red

Date: 09/08/20  
Time: 4:00 pm - 11:58 pm

Eric shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as he remembered the bone-chilling cold of the other universe. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget it. He had been horrified when he found out the _reason_ it was so cold in that universe. He wanted Matthew but knew he was busy and really didn't want to bother him with something so stupid.

He wanted to ask Wilford to go and get Matthew but didn't know how to ask. He was _glad_ it was nowhere _near_ as cold in this universe as it had been in the other. Sure it did sometimes get a little cold but nowhere _near_ the bone-chilling cold that was present in the other universe. He _wished_ he didn't know why it was there.

The other universe had been so cold and strange, nothing was familiar. It was like all the life had been sucked out of that universe. Eric wasn't sure how it was possible for the egos to exist in that universe but they did, but they were different, so very different. It was like they were completely different people.

They were like Ghost, it was... chilling. Eric hadn't wanted to stay for as long as he had but he hadn't had a choice. He could still feel the lingering bone-chilling cold. The egos in that universe hadn't understood why Eric was constantly cold, they had never known what it was like to be warm. It was unlikely that universe version of Dark or Wilford even remembered what it was like.

Wilford was just a little bit colder and a little bit harder. He wasn't as carefree as MainUniverseWilford. He made the hairs on the back of Eric's neck stand on end and knew this version of Wilford would do whatever he deemed necessary to keep Dark safe. He was very much insane but not in the same way as MainUniverseWilford.

He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He may have been crazy but he was still very much aware of everything. Eric had found himself wondering how this version of Dark and Wilford had come about and found he didn't like answers he got. It made him feel cold and sick in a way he hadn't felt since he had been shot in the head when he was 6-years-old and saw Yan being dragged away.

He did remember, despite what he told everyone. It just something he didn’t like remembering.

Eric looked up from his phone when he heard shuffling and had to stop himself from screaming when he saw a giant black, red and blue caterpillar type bug that reminded him a little of Dark, it was probably had something to do with the blue and red aura surrounding it. He relaxed a bit when the bug caterpillar didn't move.

He knew there were animals that lived in the void, he had seen a few of them but he had never seen this one before.

He looked down at his phone and realised he had been looking at one of the few pictures of him and Yancy. It was one of his favourites. He had always thought he had been imagining the huge black, brown, gold and white wings when he was younger. He knew he hadn't been seeing things but wondered how they were in the picture when they were never visible.

Bug crawled closer, lifting himself up and nudging Eric's hand until he moved his arms enough for Bug to crawl onto the couch and into the blankets with him. Eric shuddered a little but relax when he felt a strange warmth coming from Bug. Eric pulled the blankets tighter around himself, Bug snuggled closer to Eric making him giggle when Bug's antenna tickled his neck when Bug snuggled closer.

Eric groaned when his stomach rumbled. He didn't _want_ to get up. He was comfortable. He was able to settle back when Bug nudged him and somehow managed to crawl around his neck. Eric groaned again, he was tried and comfortable and didn't want to get up just yet.

Eric yelped in surprised when he found himself tumbling off the couch and onto the floor. The blanket still wrapped around him. He groaned and rolled over trying to get up but couldn't due to the blanket being wrapped around his legs. He grumbled and used the couch to help him get his feet back under him and shuffle into the kitchen, unable to take big steps otherwise he would fall over.

"Good to see your up sleepy head. Though you'd passed out on the couch," Ed commented, Eric grumbled and glared at him, shuffling towards his usual seat and flopping down. Ed rolled his eyes. Eric wasn't usually this grumpy in the morning but something about him had changed after he had gotten back from whatever universe he had been sent to by Bim.

He wouldn't say what had happened in that universe just commenting that he was glad it was warm here. Ed didn't know why it being warm here and not in the other universe made a difference.

Eric somehow managed to eat while still being wrapped up, occasionally feeding pieces of his food to Bug who was doing a very good job at keeping his neck warm and made adorable little sounds when Eric would scratch his head after feeding him a piece of lettuce or other bits of food. He nearly dropped his fork when Google scanned him making him jerk and close his eyes at the bright beam of light.

Bug buried his head in Eric's neck, making a displeased sound.

"Eric what _is_ that?" Ryan questioned staring at Bug who was clearly at Ben, a rather displeased look on his face before he snuggled back into Eric's neck. Eric giggled at the ticklish feeling. He was about to explain he didn't know what Bug was when Dark walked into the kitchen, looking annoyed as he read something on his phone.

The egos had been surprised when they heard Dark and Wilford knew how to use a phone given how old they were

"Ah I see you met Bug, I was wondering where you'd gone" Dark answered rubbing Bug's head, he made a strange purring sound, Eric smiled nervously. He was still nervous around Dark, the man was incredibly intimidating even though he knew Dark was nothing like his father and would never hurt him. He was still nervous though.

"Who is Bug and why haven't we seen him until now?" Gabriel questioned, staring intently at the giant black caterpillar around Eric's neck, he had never seen the....thing before. He knew creatures other than King squirrels lived in and around The Manor but he had never seen them before. He had heard Host complaining about them.

"This is Bug, he's my Void Pet. He generally stays hidden in my pocket but sometimes goes exploring. I hope he hasn't been bothering you too much Host," Dark explained, rubbing Bug's head and smiling when Eric giggled when Bug purred. It tickled. He rubbed Bug's head one last time before going to make himself coffee.

"No, he hasn't, though I have often wondered why there have been little ink print on my parchment," Host answered, Bug buried his head in Eric's neck. Eric continued to feed Bug bits of food when he thought Dark wasn't looking. Bug was more than happy to munch on the little bits of food he was being given.

Bug was seen more regularly after that, usually in Dark's top pocket, around his wrist or sometimes around his neck though that didn't happen very often. There were a few occasions where he would be seen with one of the Google's or Host though not as often as Eric or Yancy, both of whom seemed to be his favourite people to be with.

There were times where he would disappear completely and wouldn't be seen for several months though they knew he was still around, either from the little track marks Host sometimes found on his parchment or the way Dark would sometimes hold himself like he was trying not to disturb someone.

* * *

**IN DARK'S OFFICE**

Dark sighed and relaxed into his seat as he sipped his coffee. It had been a tense three weeks. They had been alarmed when Eric had gone missing, Yancy had looked like he wanted to strangle Bim for sending his little brother somewhere that was potentially dangerous. When Eric finally returned he was rugged up in winter clothes and had a haunted look in his eyes.

He wouldn't say what had happened, just that it had been cold, bone-chillingly cold. It made a chill go up Dark's spine. It was never cold in The Manor unless Matthew had been gone for a little too long but it was _never_ as cold as Eric had described the universe. Ryan had asked if Eric knew the reason it was so cold.

Eric hadn't answered, he had just stared at Ryan with a haunted look in his eyes and shook his head. He knew the reason but wish he didn't. Dark was brought out of his thought when he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and smiled when he saw Bug staring up at him. Dark picked him up and hugged him, enjoying the gentle warmth coming off him.

Having Bug around made things a little easier. The Manor didn't feel quite so cold with Bug around. Dark wasn't quite sure why but didn't question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and have a new chapter up soon. I will probably edit this in the future.


End file.
